conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ellyrian Empire
The Ellyrian Empire is a human empire originating from Ellyria, Eldruin. Ellyria is a young nation in comparison to its peers, being just over three hundred years old. Despite its comparative youth, the empire one of is the most powerful and wealthy in the world. History Pre-Foundation The nation of Ellyria was once part of the ancient Xenite Empire, a powerful people from central Eldruin. Most sources state that the Empire’s heart in the mainland was under attack by the Ilvarr, and a large force left Daecia, and took their governors with them, leaving a less than competent man in charge. The Mycenian province suffered the same change, and, without support from the main empire, the two provinces began to fracture. The Provinces of Ellyria and Mycenia fell into to a civil war which ended in a stalemate. After a long period of peace, the last pure-blooded Xenite governor died, and the position was left to his half-Ellyrian son, Nevets. This decision led to major changes in the politics of this region. Nevets formed a council made up of high ranking individuals, with himself as its chairman. This council re-established trade with the west the different tribes, building roads and markets. In 280 B.A, the current governor Ellyria declared a purge of the beastmen settlements in human territory. The beastmen were hunted to near extinction, due to the lack of any military, until a Taurin named Achetko united the tribes, and fought back against the human invaders, but were defeated. Achetko negotiated peace with the humans, on the condition that all the beastmen migrated to the Silverrock Mountains. Some Ellyrian soldiers deserted the army, to live in the mountains with the beastmen. Formation The nation of Ellyria was formed in the year that would become 0 A.E. Ellyrians began rapidly advancing technologically, developing more effective weapons and armour, building larger, faster ships, and strengthening structures. The Ellyrians later began to expand, taking the former province of Mycenia, and eventually onto the mainland, occupying what would become the kingdoms of Niedernland, Angoulon, Katesos and Elvamar. Over the next three hundred years, these kingdoms developed new cultures, combining Xenite, Ellyrian and their own native cultures. Government and Politics The Empire is ruled primarily by a king, but is assisted by a council of twenty five elected officials from towns and cities in Ellyria. Culture Ideology and religion The Ellyrians believe it is their right to rule, and look condescendingly upon other races, and indeed other humans. This can be seen most in their harsh treatment of Half-Elves. Most of the Ellyrian population does not follow a religion, and instead studies science. Those that do follow religion worship a pantheon of gods: Military Ellyria possesses one of the best equipped and most skilled armies in the world, and is also the largest organised fighting force, at around 108,000 soldiers Organisation The Ellyrian army is typically led by the king’s brother. If the king has no brother, his closest male relative will hold the position. Platoon A platoon is the smallest unit in the army, consisting of 15 soldiers Company A company is a group of 10 – 15 platoons of the same type Brigade Brigades are the smallest combined arms unit, and can contain, anywhere from 12 to 16 brigades of different types. Division A division is usually comprised of three maximum capacity Brigades, and are typically used when attempting to take fortified castles or cities. Field Army The largest formation in the Ellyrian military, a Field army consists of five Divisions. Field Armies are rarely used, during lengthy campaigns, or securing a key objective. Leadership General - Below the Supreme Commander are generals. A general leads a division. Commander – in command of a brigade. Captain – Leads a company. Sergeant – commands a platoon. Tactics Phalanx Ellyrian tactics evolved from the ancient phalanx formation of the Xenite Empire. Similarly to the Xenite Phalanx, Ellyrian Platoons form small phalanxes, five wide and three deep, the front rank primarily using swords, while the rear two use pikes. These small formations make them far more manoeuvrable than their predecessors, and allows for other platoons to pass between them. In battle, infantry platoons begin spaced apart, with archer platoons between them, providing ranged support as enemy forces close in. when the enemy is a certain distance away, the archer platoons withdraw, and the infantry platoons close ranks to meet the enemy head-on. Hammer and Anvil While enemy forces are occupied by the “anvil” (the infantry), the “hammer” (the cavalry) charge their flanks. Equipment Infantry and Archers Tunic, Trousers (under armour) Chainmail Hauberk (over tunic) Leather Cuirass Leather Vambrace Leather Greaves Boots Gloves Scarf Helmet Circular Shield (Infantry only) Sword (Infantry only) Pike (Infantry only) Bow (Archer only) Cavalry Same as above, Ovular shield replacing circular. Visored Helmet (Knights only) Lance (Knights only) Royal Guard Plumed Helmet Navy The Ellyrian Empire also makes use of a powerful navy which contains some 1,500 ships. Category:Nations (Ilyos Chronicles)